


De l'Etoile à la Concorde

by HansBlanke



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Curtain Fic, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansBlanke/pseuds/HansBlanke
Summary: Tiny little OTP drabbles based on an unofficial Inktober-2019 prompt list. Cotton candy sweetness plus trying to enjoy the ship and what I'm doing with it. Don't like don't read.





	1. 1. awake

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt list: https://uhmmmsweetie.tumblr.com/post/187652085165/inktober-2019-1-awake-2-garden-3  
The Tumblr post: https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188109529058/1-awake

The odds of waking up in someone else's bed have been astronomical for him, so he decides it's a dream. It's a good one, though; he doesn't want to wake up just yet.

The light is definitely different than that in his bedroom. He briefly considers if he could have fallen asleep on that wonderful green sofa in his living room. His dream, his rules, though. He can imagine the place to be anything, and he will. So, the room is big enough; also quite wide, almost square. The window matches its size, the view from it is great. His side of the bed (the left one, isn't it?) could benefit from having more space between it and the bulkhead but that's no big deal.

The pillows are definitely triangular. 

He has the feeling that he's seen this room already and is describing it to himself for a reason.

To be more precise, it's Ben Sisko's.

He smiles as the realisation comes to him and hears a voice, also a not unfamiliar one, say, "Awake yet?"

He can't help laughing, giving himself away completely. So this isn't a dream after all.


	2. 2. garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188109593913/2-garden

“So what did that ambassador call the Earth?”

“_The garden planet_. Someone should tell them that San Francisco isn’t exactly all the Earth.”

“Why bother? It would be funny to have the rumour spread. Imagine people actually asking what kind of fruit you are.”

“Fruit? I was thinking about flowers. All the world’s a garden–”

“I’d stick to _a stage_.”

“I’d not. I’ve had enough of Bashir today.”

“You surely have an interesting manner of pronouncing _Shakespeare_.”

“Those are synonyms… So are you going to play a rotten tomato or may I finish the thought?”

“Hm? All the world’s a stage, and we’re flowers waiting to be given to actors?”

“Almost; I haven’t made it to _us all_ yet. Just you.”

“Am I a flower too, then? What kind?”

“You have twenty questions to find out.”

Michael stares, a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “A part of me says, _mandrake_. Another, _tumbleweed_. I might need more like fifty.”

Ben shrugs. “We’re in no hurry.”


	3. 3. irritated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188130550118/3-irritated

It's quiet on the Promenade at this hour. It's even quieter if you’re as far away from Quark's as possible. Here, time and space combine a little bit differently, making the pace of life slower than in the security office or in Ops. Michael is on duty now; patrolling isn't the most rewarding or the most relaxing part of his job but right now, he can stop himself from being superstitious. If he divides his attention just so, nothing bad will happen. He is still alert and ready for an emergency, it's just–

"–energy saving mode."

"Exactly."

He and Ben don't look at each other a lot now, nor is it necessary. They feel each other as it is; there is warmth between them. The phrases sparkle in it when they like.

"If Odo comes to check the posts, he'll _boil_ with rage," Michael mutters, not bothering to make his words loud or clear.

"Stop making jokes about him." Ben sighs. His attempt at hiding a smile would have been quite convincing in anyone else's company. "I want to laugh every time I see him afterwards." 

"Not my fault. And I mean it, he gets so irritated if you talk to me and not to him."

"That's funny, but that's not what I meant. Forget about him. You've got better company."

Michael shifts on his feet, stepping an inch closer. It’s warmer this way. "Aye sir."


	4. 4. cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188130730518/4-cute  
The referenced picture: https://sun9-54.userapi.com/c853520/v853520510/c74ee/pvrvRMFVCqE.jpg  
(I only own the text, not the photo!)

The further from home you are, the more differences mix into the culture you are familiar with. Michael has experienced that as a Canadian in San Francisco during his Academy years; he experiences it much stronger now, as a Canadian in the Bajoran sector.

Everyone on DS9 is a little different from what he expects. It's fine most of the time, but not with Ben. Michael wants to know exactly how to behave with this man. 

This is probably something any grown-up people come through at some point of their relationship. Yes, it should be. Not a big deal, nothing to worry about. He firmly reminds himself of that as he flips through holopictures of his younger self, extracting mildly vocal approval. It helps, and he switches to watching Ben out of the corner of his eye as he drinks in the other man's _aww_'s. Now isn't _that_ funny?

He barely notices the picture he's opened before Ben _howls_ and buries his face in his hands. "Wh-what's that? Is it legal to be so cute?"

_That_ is a ten-or-so-year-old boy with golden curls and a white kitten in his arms. It's one of Michael's best photos, yes–

As Ben continues to howl, two things come to Michael's mind. First: Ben has good taste in photos. Second: he, Michael Eddington, has just _broken_ the fearsome Commander Sisko.

No one is going to believe him.


	5. 5. type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188154294893/5-type

They run into each other on the Promenade – by mere accident, of course. Ben is on duty, Michael isn't, judging by his clothes. But as he leans against the railing, he seems so deep in thought that Ben can but stop next to him (that Xindi captain can wait a minute or two, can't she?) and say, "Hi. Are you undercover, or just having an existential crisis?"

"Huh? No, I'm just– All those Bajoran fashions! Do you know they use different types of fabric every season? I'm stuck!"

"Heard of it. Looking for advice, then?"

"No." Michael looks at him with a hint of reproach. "Not from– friends and not from the shops' owners. You know, there's a method for hammering out the right decision – no, wait, I'll make it poetic for you. You tell yourself,  _ it's all in my mind already. All I need to do is to set it free. _ "

"Does it work?" Ben chuckles.

"More often than not, yes. But it's not exactly quick."

"I see. Well, I hope you come up with something before they change it all again." Ben claps Michael on the shoulder and starts off; he turns back immediately, though. "And I hope to see whatever you buy."

"Maybe you will. I actually think I should show off something other than my uniform more often." Michael plays with the hem of his shirt and tugs at it to straighten his outfit, already showing off a little. "Thanks for the excuse."


	6. 6. on purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188174795918/6-on-purpose

"You and Jake seem to get along really well now."

"Yes. I'm glad you've noticed." Normally, Michael would rephrase that but the situation ("Look, I only have time to drop by, say hi and be gone instantly_")_ allows him to cut himself some slack. He knows Ben is in a good enough mood to tolerate that. "I love kids."

"Don't let him great you calling him a kid. The old man was channeling Curzon a week ago and– They're still not talking to each other. I mean, yes, she is a couple of centuries older but–"

Michael laughs softly. "If I say I love _ children, _ that won't do, either, right?"

"There's no way it will. Damn, I feel like Curzon now, too! Know what my first reaction to your words was? Quote, _ How come you don't have any? _"

"I haven't met Curzon but that's grandpa mode, for sure. So do you really want an answer? Because that will take hours."

"I already have one." Ben grins. "Like, partly. I'm not the one to say that you should only make babies if you're no good in anything else. But your record says you've been really busy with _ anything _ else. You can't have a family and be quite selfless; and only a very selfless person could have done all that on _ Rexxa _."

"I've heard that name recently," Michael says in a slightly menacing tone. "From Jake. Have you– No, you have obviously told him all about it. And on purpose. But why?"

"I... wanted him to like you?"

"And now he shows up in Security a dozen times a day just to ask me questions about my glorious past, thank you very much."

Ben sighs. "I can tell him to stop–"

"I've already told you." Michael chuckles. "I love kids."


	7. 7. invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188195547113/7-invitation

"That was something. You should give me the recipe one day."

Ben pretends to be deeply concerned by this request. He frowns, so that his forehead is wrinkled all over. "Easier said than done. You know, first I must make sure you can do it properly. There's family honour at stake."

"Cheeky." Michael looks utterly pleased with the way he's being refused. "So you want me to feed  _ you _ before you even think about my request."

"Not exactly." Ben's expression is blank.

"Ah. Of course, my bad. You want me to feed you  _ extremely well _ . That's one hell of a difference."

"Perhaps," he replies in a slow voice.

"That's called bribery."

"No one will know."

There's momentary rivalry in their eyes, but it melts away as quickly as it appeared. Michael shifts on his seat and squeezes his eyes shut. "The problem is, they will. When I'm barbecuing at home, neighbours drop by ten times more often than usual."

"Pity you can't make fire on the station. Speaking of home,  _ promise _ you'll go to my father's restaurant next time you're in the Sector Zero. It's North America, too. Try the peppers; I promise you won't look at peppers the same way ever again."

"That's an interesting invitation." There's a hint of  _ meeting your parents _ joke and they both know it. "Wait, why was I so sure he lives in Australia?"

"Because that's the opposite side of the globe. But I wouldn't accept that as an excuse."

"... I'd just have to come up with something else."


	8. 8. howling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188216443828/8-howling

The Habitat Ring is so big it can take hours to go around it if you walk slowly. The plan is to do just that, as it would mean spending time together more privately than on the Promenade. The plan, though, goes out the window as Ben says, "That's a weird noise. And aren't those your quarters?"

Michael raises his head, straining his ears. "You mean, that whistling sound? I think I heard it in the morning but decided it was coming from next door."

As he opens the door, the noise attacks their ears, making it clear he was wrong. It comes from somewhere in the living room, and they have to take off five or six wall panels before discovering the problem. The ventilation shaft that goes through the entire section has cracked open and is now sucking the air in. The air torrent seems small enough but the howling sound is ear-splitting and seems to get worse every second.

The unexpectedly helpless Michael stares at the crack, as if he doesn't know if he should laugh or cry.

"Hey," Ben tries. "It's repairable."

"I don't like it when things are in the wrong way. But patching this will keep me busy for the rest of your free time. Do you think I can file a complaint with some Cardassian ministry?"

"Highly  _ not  _ recommended," Ben says as he takes Michael by the elbow and walks him back into the corridor to keep away the noise.

"But this part of the station was glinns and guls' living area! What do you think would have been the consequence if something like this had disturbed  _ their _ leisure?" Michael's resentment, however childish, seems deep enough but he tries to laugh it off as they walk further.

"Some heads bitten off?" Ben suggests.

"I can bite, too!"

"Yes you can. How about we ask the repair team to fix your ventilation – why patch it if you can  _ have _ it patched? – and then you walk me back to civilisation? We still have some time to hang out. And after that, you can bite off as many heads as you'd like."

Michael bares his teeth and lets out a deep growl. The rest of the unpleasant noise drowns in their laughter.


	9. 9. free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188238553428/9-free

  1. free

"... and of course eyes are an essential part of the dessert." Michael says it as if he's explaining something obvious.

"It helps a lot, thank you," Ben mumbles as he watches the Klingon menu. It certainly does _not_ seem to watch him back.

"So? I'm definitely having a steak."

"I'll think a little bit more."

They come back to their table after a couple of minutes. The "steak" looks extremely raw; Ben isn't sure he wants to know why. Not after all those jokes of Curzon's: "They only heat it up to make the worms crawl out faster." Apart from it, Michael has an inevitable gagh and something gelatinous. The Chef _joked_ that the dish was called "Your Enemy's Spleen"...

"Lose the attitude," Michael interrupts his thoughts. "No one's making you order anything, not even watch others eat. Though, to be honest, I thought your agreement with _the old man_ went deeper."

"It did. I'm not sure it does now."

"If you love something, set it free." Michael chuckles as he bites into the meat. "See if your appreciation for Klingon cuisine ever comes back to you, and if yes–"

"It works with a boomerang, not with gagh."

"Are we in the joking mood already? Great, I have just the right one. Why do the Klingons have two stomachs?" He raises his voice for everyone to hear. "Because after you drink this, you'll definitely need a second one. Cheers!" He slurps the brown "spleen" as the Klingons around him laugh, then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Does the gagh still trouble you? Come on. Think of it like... like meat spaghetti."

"That's enough to turn anyone vegetarian, if you ask me."


	10. 10. drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188262146868/10-drama

Ben enters the Security office and is relieved to see that Odo is not there. Michael is sitting at the desk doing dictation but stops at seeing him. "Oh, hello Commander. Can I help you?"

"Yes, significantly, if you submit those reports as soon as possible." Ben says it in his Commander's tone but his eyes are too soft to make his words a reproach.

"Finishing them up now." Michael smiles brightly. "They'd have been ready before lunch if it hadn't–" He breaks off and makes a vague gesture.

The Bajoran security officer sitting next to him chuckles, a little too loudly. Both Humans look at him. "If it hadn't been for Odo, sir," he says as he looks up at Sisko, then returns to his notes.

Eddington is only too happy to have that said. "If you could give me a couple more minutes, Commander. After that, the whole set is yours."

"Alright." Ben sits down on the corner of the desk and watches Michael drum on the computer's keys and buttons. Their clicking sounds like music, although security work is hardly as enjoyable.

It's not exactly two minutes but still fewer than ten before Michael rises from his seat with a victorious smile to hand the padd to Ben. "Thanks," Ben says in acknowledgement. "So what's the trouble with–"

"Let's just say he's my favourite drama queen."

The door opens just as Michael finishes the sentence. They don't have to look to know it's Odo.


	11. 11. easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188277154543/11-easy

If a position in Security means double the work, whether you want it or not, then Command means triple. Michael sees Ben tired more often than not; now, he sees him tired just as he walks in, before Ben has time to warn, "I'm this close to shutting down."

"Tell me about it. Half my colleagues are demanding a day off after all this..." Michael's voice trails away as he walks over to the couch Ben is half sitting, half lying on. He squats to look into Ben's eyes and gives him the warmest little smile. "Forget about it, though, I have a better idea. Let me replicate you something. I'm sure it'll make the day a little more bearable."

"Whatever that is, make it double sweet," he hears Ben murmur as he stands up and goes to the replicator. 

When he comes back with two mugs, Ben's already dozed off.

It’s happened before; it will most likely happen again. Michael sits down next to him and places a kiss on his temple before sipping the drink.

He considers if he should leave the other mug on the table or dematerialise it if Ben doesn't wake up soon. In a minute or two, though, Ben gives a jolt and opens his eyes – only to groan and bury his face in his hands, as if keeping tears away. 

Michael wraps an arm around Ben's shoulders. "Shh, easy. I've got you. Bad dream?"

"Bad–" Ben sighs, or rather, inhales sharply. His thoughts seem to slowly take another direction as he smells the drink. "If anybody on this station needs a day off, that's me. What's that? I need all the raktajino I can get my hands on."

"It's hot chocolate. Double sweet."

"Even better."


	12. 12. repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188307882898/12-repeat

"Language not identified."

The senior staff have been trying new programs to see which one could protect the internal communications. A couple cracked under their scrutiny; it seemed fair to assume that the Cardassians would be able to crack them. This one is holding out for now.

"Computer, run it through the extinct languages database."

"Working... Language not identified."

"Sign languages?"

"Language–”

Kira pinches her nose and mocks, "–not identified."

"Command not recognised. Please repeat."

Dax giggles. Eddington smiles, too, and says, "That's new."

"I have an idea." Kira bends over the console and starts rearranging the code. Sisko looks at her work for a moment, folds his hands behind his back and slowly walks round Ops.

"Language not–"

"Dammit!"

"Keep trying," Sisko says, emotionless. He walks up to the console Eddington's sitting at and looks over his shoulder. Michael is busy playing checkers on his padd against the computer; despite the medium difficulty level, he's making decent progress.

Sisko coughs. Eddington flips his padd over and turns to him. Sisko says, "I think you've made your point. The code deserves a second chance. Now, what is in that blasted message? And why isn't the decipher working? Open up."

"As for why, if you don’t enter a password before you run the program, it deletes a random line of the code as a security precaution."

"Good. So what's the language, Ancient Greek? Quenya? Knowing you, it could as well be something you invented."

"You're flattering me. Please don't stop. Computer, shut down program E asterix 113. Now run it again. Password:  _ password _ . Now decipher the message."

Instead of reading out, a brief melody sounds. 

"That wasn't a language." Sisko's voice is unnaturally calm.

"Surely not. That's  _ An die Frrrreude. _ " Not only does he use the rolling R, he's also rolling it much longer than it's necessary to make his point.

"What?"

" _ Ode to Joy, _ " the computer chirrups. "Composed by Beetho–"

"Computer shut up! That's not fair!" Ben doesn't like bluffing, but he can appreciate the move; more than that, he knows this all has been a huge bait for him only. He's equally pleased and enraged.

"If you assumed it was  _ fair, _ no wonder you, ahem, didn't succeed." Eddington is all but sobbing from laughter. "The thing is... One of the ciphers is replacing letters or sounds with notes... So surely it didn't see any sensible pattern in that melody. It makes no more sense than a cat walking over your keyboard, if you forgive such an analogy for Beethoven's music." He only seems to keep talking to regain control of his voice; the moment he does, he tunes in with Dax humming the Ode.


	13. 13. scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the quickest ones. Guess who's sick and guess who's been asked to base something on Je Suis Malade. That's not it but suis-je pas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188329059198/13-scarf

"_ Et tu, Brutus? _" Ben walks over to Michael's biobed, a small package in his hands. "If five more percent of the station's population falls ill, I have to quarantine us all for a week. What a prospect, eh?"

"Are you going to visit every sick person and scold them personally, then?" Michael's voice is more of a hoarse whisper but he's smiling.

"To make sure I join them? They pumped me with far too many preventative shots before they let me see you. I’ll think twice before I go through that again."

"That's so sweet of you. I feel special." Michael tries to laugh but ends up coughing, covering his mouth with a corner of his thick grey scarf. "Yikes. Any flu is bad but the Vega strains are somehow even worse."

"Hope you feel better soon." There's something warm and deep in Ben's voice. "And to make sure you do... Here."

As Michael takes the package, he looks like he was just told that Christmas has come early. _A present?_ his expression says. _For me? _

"Beautiful." He takes out the contents and arranges them into a line on his blanket. A lime, a lemon, an orange, a clementine, a grapefruit. "Looks like a very advanced traffic light. No, I'm not delirious, it's just– I can't imagine how much trouble you had to go to."

"It’s not something I would do for every sick person here."

"You've got the most charming bedside manner." Michael coughs again, or was it a laugh? "Do you think your shots would protect you enough to help me peel these?"

"I can think of a couple more things they allow me." A joke for two, like everything else in their... interactions.

"_Not in front of the Klingons_. But I appreciate the thought."


	14. 14. magnetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188348695243/14-magnetic

Benjamin complained that he had nothing to do and was far too young to die from boredom yet. Michael believed the latter statement and refrained from commenting on the former one. 

It is no trouble to ask Michael's assistant, Lieutenant T'Lek, to check the larger containers in the cargo bay of a suspicious ship. More than that, Eddington has to admit it would be boring to crawl over piles of smaller boxes, some of them half the size of Human palm, without a hearty chat. However, not even the most interesting conversation in the world can dull his attention. He stops talking immediately when he sees the first unusual readings and double-checks everything. "I've got something. The contents read safe but the magnetic seal is different from the other ones." He pulls a flat box out and weighs it on his palm.

"Let's check it, sir." Ben grins and comes closer. As if he's never seen an illegally replaced seal.

Michael runs another scan and slowly slides the lid open.

The contents seem to exceed all and any of his expectations. "I need a second opinion," he says after a pause. "Who do you think could have planted a padd containing  _ The complete works of Mark Twain _ in the latest Southern Andorian translation on a Nausicaan freighter?" Ben shrugs and lets out a lot of  _ umm' _ s. Michael taps something on his working padd. "Not to mention that the seal is not the only wrong thing about this box. Its inventory number is not on the list." He looks up at Ben. "Any comment?"

"Today's that Bajoran thing, Ben replies.  _ What an enlightenment.  _ "You're supposed to give presents to everyone around you."

"Yes. I've exchanged a couple with my militia colleagues."

"Well? Someone might have wanted to surprise you? Unless you believe Nausicaan smugglers read Mark Twain in Southern Andorian."

"M-hm. Surprise  _ me _ , though? It could have been you. Or the Lieutenant." Michael sounds thoughtful.

"A Vulcan reading in Andorian? They might have founded the Federation together but the Vulcans still tend to cross the Adorians out of their IDIC. I wouldn't bet on her."

"Of course you wouldn't." Michael mutters. "Not after you've seen my wishlist."

"Me? When? I mean, do you even have one? Never heard of it."

Michael looks at him for a moment, then suddenly drops his gaze and walks over to another pile. "You're right. Who knows. Could you check the third one to the left, please?"

"Uh, sure." Ben walks out of his line of sight.

Michael collapses on the floor and shakes in silent laughter.

First, he knows better than leaving such data as wishlists on subspace and not adding something to monitor who opens it. Second, Ben works well. He won't miss another unregistered box in the pile he's working with.

As if he's the only one who knows Bajoran holidays.


	15. 15. special occasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188390543048/15-special-occasion

It’s one of those rare days when they only have themselves to worry about. Ben is supposed to be away on an “adventure” with Jake (something in the holosuites, Michael assumes) for who knows how long, and Michael finds it unusually thrilling that their reunion should come as somewhat of a surprise. He is used to waiting; he only wishes he always had something so nice to wait for.

It  _ is _ a total surprise when the doorcomm chimes and he opens the door – to find Jake bouncing behind it. “Oh, it’s good you’re home! Dad asked me to fetch you, and definitely  _ not _ because he’s got some extraordinary plans for the, um, menu. Let’s go!”

“What kind of plans?”

“Let’s find out!”

All Michael has to do is to lock his quarters but Jake’s already clapped him on the shoulder –  _ catch me if you can! _ – and zoomed out of sight.

They must have spent a solid minute exchanging whispered observations and trying to eavesdrop before they hear Ben say, “I can hear you giggling. Come in already.”

Michael sees from the threshold that it’s not an embarrassingly generous homemade meal, something he’s almost used to associating with Ben. The bread looks intriguing, though. And Michael is not the only one who finds that the unlabeled bottle on the table looks suspiciously simple because Jake’s already at it. “I want some, too,” he demands in a charming tone.

“I might allow it.” Ben ruffles his hair.

“Is there a special occasion?” Michael comes closer and bumps his forehead on Ben's shoulder.  _ I missed you. _

“Yes. My mother’s birthday. And if you want some of that, too...”

“You might allow it?” 

“I’ll think about it.” 


	16. 16. spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188390863328/16-spark

“But what if you have a hobby and you don’t want to give it up just because space is calling?”

“What do you mean, _ if_? No “space call” could ever make me give up baseball. You’re arguing with something I never said, I’m afraid.”

Michael sighs. “I’m glad we’re not some twenty-second century admirals. People back at the Academy sorted this all out aeons ago; all _ I _ had to do was to decide which of my many sparks of talent was the brightest, and then secure myself a seat in our local drama club. To think how I took its very existence for granted–”

“Excuse me? Our local _ what?_”

“Which one of the _ two _ words confuses you?”

“The middle one. I mean, I’ll be damned if I like, ever heard about a Starfleet Academy drama club. Where even was it?”

"Tellar wing, fourteenth floor. The times I had to climb the stairs!”

“Sounds like drama to me.” Ben somehow dodges Michael’s elbow. “Anything worth recalling from between climbing ‘em?”

“_ Everything._” Michael sounds jealous. “They invited ch’Avari Hasmimar to train us once, can you believe that? That alone was worth the two years I spent there! And you should have seen me in the lead. I looked great in the limelight. O my Samson curls, where are you now?”

“Where the water under the bridge is. Is that your schooling from there? You really sound like your curls are _ the _ triumphal achievement of your Academy years.”

“No they’re _ not_. What if I tell you I was the best Macbeth in our course?”

“You’ll also have to explain the whole thing. You might have guessed that_ I_ never cared to audition for Othello.”

Ben doesn’t feel like that’s the best joke in his life but Michael’s _ how the fuck did you just combine that _ expression is priceless nevertheless.


	17. 17. numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188452130623/17-numb

Michael would have once refused to go anywhere near a telescope. Now, he's getting used to putting his engineering skills to use every now and then. _Isn't multitasking an essential skill in "deep space"? _he asks himself as he helps someone set up the new sensor array. _Someone _because he's in Ops installing program after program and the people he's technically teamed with are in space assembling the array itself. As the parts click together, the console is flooded with visual scans of the nightside of Bajor–

Michael gives a start and almost hits the memory wipe button when he suddenly realises someone's scrutinising his work. It's just Major Kira, though; he's not sure he's ever seen her look so soft.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm just– Would you mind telling me when Dahkur's in sight?"

"Umm." Michael doubts for serious that his knowledge of Bajoran geography will allow him to do that. "Sure, if I can tell it from–”

"I'll help you with the telling part," someone behind their backs says. Now it's Kira who's startled; Michael, however, knows it's Ben, for the simple reason he's watched the Commander from the moment the latter entered Ops. "Great job. I thought we'd kill the whole day on those sensors. What do we have here, the Kendra valley?"

"You tell me." Michael switches the best scan he has so far to full screen. 

Half the personnel around him are hopelessly distracted in no time. No one cares to return to their work, not after the first video recordings come in.

Michael switches the controls he still has to adjust to his padd. Ben chuckles. "Don't bother. Can you see anyone working?"

"But–"

"I can make that an order. But for now, I give you the Commander's word that you're allowed to do nothing for a moment. I'm telling you, you're ahead of schedule as it is."

Michael glances back at the screen and knows exactly how the view has turned two dozens of his colleagues numb. 

They're in space, watching shooting stars shower a planet. The world is inside out; saying that the idea is breathtaking would be an understatement.

He isn't sure if the crowd around is dense enough to make it absolutely necessary for Ben to lean on his shoulder like that; not that he cares, either.

"Make a wish," Ben reminds him.

Michael raises his head to make sure only Ben hears him say, "What _ else _ could I wish for?"


	18. 18. too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188452165068/18-too-much

It's a little hard for Michael not to feel self-conscious when one of them stays at the other's place past bedtime. He doesn't have the answer when his inner voice says,_ What if someone notices? _He can only hope that others know better than gossiping about the man who keeps the station running. He just doesn't feel ready for the opposite. People's memory is not a computer; he can't hack it if he wants some information obliterated.

Does Ben agree? Mostly. Does that make him get the hell out in time? Not tonight. 

They're– Michael doesn't even know how to put that into words. They're _ tangled _ in an armchair, warm and cozy together. Getting trapped in this feeling when you're with Ben (or with anyone you're so passionate about, which now makes no difference to Michael) is much, _ much _easier than breaking the spell.

"I think it's time to go to sleep," he tries.

"I'm more than ready." Ben chuckles and exaggerates a yawn.

"I also think that, unlike the time, the _ place _ isn't exactly suitable. Shoo, you."

Ben is openly ignoring his point. "You think too much." 

"Ever heard of Descartes?"

"That ensign from Science?"

"Excuse you? A French philosopher, actually. I'm afraid I'm too tired to recall the century but."

"French? Why am I not surprised?"

"_ Cogito ergo sum. _"

"Bless you."

Michael is too lazy to hit him with a pillow.


	19. 19. book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188452199423/19-book

"What do you tell your kid if he says he wants to write a book about you?"

The question catches Michael off guard, that's for sure.

"I don't know, what do you?"

"I feel so awkward. I mean, if things go on like that, I'm bound to be portrayed one way or another. Not that's not something my life's prepared me for."

"Well." A mischievous smile appears on Michael's face. "You might want to do some catching up in that area. Try to see your actions as possible parts of a novel."

"Such as? I'm already the Emissary. I don't think my imagination is enough to make up anything wilder– I mean, more novel-like. What would that be? Make a routine first contact in real life, become some a herald of a new era? Even if that's just in a book, it's... ugh."

"Punch Gul Dukat in the face... become a dragon slayer." Michael sounds like he's daydreaming.

"Is that political advice?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'm glad I can refuse to follow it, then."


	20. 20. joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188472726783/20-joke

The Bolians are throwing a party. They're less than two percent of the station's population, and nothing can prepare the Security for the invasion of Bolian guests from all and any nearby colonies. The thing has to be hastily rescheduled into a station-wide celebration on the Promenade, and there's more to it than an outsider can expect.

Spending the evening eating cotton candy surely isn't a good idea.

It's a  _ terrific _ idea.

They sell sour-sweet treats everywhere but Michael is especially lucky to be assigned to one of the most popular stalls. It's a busy, busy night, and of course he and Ben don't get to spend it all anywhere near each other; still, the Commander keeps finding excuses to pass by more than often.

"Unglue yourself from that thing," he says as he appears once more and finds Michael leaning comfortably against one of the poles that hold up the canopy. "It's not going to fall, you know."

"I like to think of myself as a local Atlas." Michael laughs. "Besides, some things  _ are _ going to fall, so I'm not taking any risks– Oops, it's begun! Everyone hold on to something!"

Ben doesn't realise what's going on until he looks up to find his cotton candy halfway to the ceiling.

_ They've turned off the gravity field. _

Michael catches him, trying to say something through his own uncontrollable laughter and the shouts and whistling coming from every direction. 

Every resemblance of order this goes down the sink. As Ben grabs onto the counter, Michael releases him and soars up too; actually, many security officers do because that allows them to keep the watch but it still looks hilarious. Things begin to fly to and fro, some people try to catch them and others play improvised basketball instead. Every second visitor tries to bounce off the floor hard enough to send themselves to the second level. 

The uproar reaches an incredible pitch and then slowly dies away as the gravity slowly takes over again. Everything just glides down.

Except for a certain security officer who's gotten too high on his pole and now clutches at it instead of climbing down. Gravity wins, eventually. Michael lets out a yelp and flops on his butt, somehow still laughing.

"Does it hurt to fall from heaven?" Ben teases. "You looked so nice perched up there. Should have brought down the tent as well, you know." 

Michael looks up at him, not bothering to stand up. "The joke's on you," he says as he watches a cotton candy cloud come back down and land on Ben's head.


	21. 21. rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188607982838/21-rain

Michael is perfectly aware that no one's promised him  _ anything _ for this evening. Someone may come see him, and he also may not; what do we know about this life after all?

Usually he tries to look open in public, as he remembers only too well about the first months' mistakes that kept him from getting close with anyone. But this is not a good time to correct those mistakes or even think about them. That's why he's sitting in a shadowy corner, his ears stopped with _drop_ headphones playing synth-folk. Music dulls the pins of his pining.

It sounds like rain behind an old house's window, the background melody flat, the splashes neat. His thoughts flow unleashed through vast space to a place far far away, not bound by any law of nature. Rain rustles against the leaves of a Canadian pear garden; a big drop falls on the window sill now and then, maybe breaking the silence, maybe making it more acute. 

His fingers are drumming over the little table, following the music. The rain calms down, the drops hitting the window sill are fewer now.

A voice not mentioned in the weather forecast flows into his ears. "I think I know that song."

Michael feels the blood rush to his heart a little faster; it's like going into a warm house from the rain soaked garden.


	22. 22. accent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188608014373/22-accent

It's one of those days. Nothing is happening; nothing seems likely to happen. Things go as scheduled, ships docking and departing, the wormhole opening and closing–

Michael yawns and pushes the thought from his mind. Counting daily events is worse than counting sheep, and he doesn't want to fall asleep in the office.

His thoughts are blank for a moment, then an idea flashes in. It's not something he's supposed to do; on the other hand there's nothing wrong with using the internal comnet for private purposes, not really. Or maybe there is, but everyone's doing it anyway. 

So, he makes a face as serious as possible and types, _ How is it going up there? Hope I'm not distracting you. _

Ben's answer fades in on the padd screen:

** _It's not going at all. The only interesting thing so far was a Trill captain asking if I'm Bajoran. _ **

_What? Why? Knowing how many you work with, you might've picked up a slight accent but I don't recall anything wrong with your nose bridge. _

** _Neither do I. Jadzia says it was a compliment._ **

_Allow me to doubt that. The captain must have not had enough sleep. Do you want me to give their ship an extra check in revenge?_

** _Is that _ _your idea of fun? Speaking of ships, I have something on my mind._ **

_Hit me up. _

** _Battleship. _ **

Michael chuckles.

_You begin. _


	23. 23. show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188608037813/23-show

Deep Space Nine is a beautiful thing, after all. After some time Michael realises, and accepts immediately, that the same curved pillars would be considered beautiful if constructed by the Bolians or the Suliban or anyone other than the Cardassians. 

"Pre-Surak Vulcan architecture on Tayram-3 is not that different from this place, now that I think about it," he tells Ben in a hushed voice, watching out for anyone who could find his words blasphemy. "But the Vulcans say that the Tayram monuments only show how artistic their ancestors have, so to say, always been."

"Welcome to the club." Ben grins. "You're not the first one to get there. First, you say this place is terrible and you wouldn't stay another minute if it wasn't for your assignment. Ask around among the Bajoran militia if they really want to work where their friends and family, if not themselves, were slaves. Speaking of Starfleet... Well... Do you want something personal?"

"Hm?"

"Everyone thought that stationing me here, outside the Federation territory, was like burying me alive. A captain friend asked me seriously if she should petition to keep me closer to the light of civilisation. Now this place is as good as any to me. Maybe even better. Know what, it's a really welcoming world –  _ after _ you prove you're worth the welcome." He looks indecisive for a moment, even shy. "I've been trying to do that; I don't think I'm failing. What I'm trying to say is... I want a house on Bajor. Maybe later, when Jake grows up and can decide for himself where to live and so on. But this is a place I want to return to."

"That's one hell of a welcome, don't you think?"


	24. 24. advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188608071758/24-advice

Half the security officers are packed around Sisko's desk as they discuss the next month's drill schedule, even though most of them don't even have a vote. Officially, they're saving time needed to announce the schedule to them. Unofficially, they're waiting to bombard the Commander with "a little bit personal" requests already denied by Odo, or Eddington, or even both. 

The impromptu conference begins the moment Sisko says they may go. Some do leave but that barely makes a difference. Michael stays behind, too, waiting patiently for his colleagues to be driven away. 

When Ben growls at the last one of them and raises his eyes to meet Michael's, his expression says clearly,  _ Before you say the thing, you'd better make sure it's worth trying my patience. _

Michael is sure it is.

"I'd like to discuss something with you."

"So I've guessed. Right now?"

"Well, the sooner, the better, and I'd really appreciate a commander's advice on this. I'm allowed to look into people's schedules, not only drills'– Don't bite, I'm cutting it short already. Yours has two extra hours in it."

"Two? Usually it's no less than six."

"I've been trying to reduce that. Yes, that's CMO's prerogative but also mine, believe me."

"You're going to suggest I throw your two hours away and enjoy a normal day for a change, right? Are you trying to show how much of a mother hen you can be or what?"

"I'm trying to ask you out."

_ Is  _ that  _ worth trying your patience? _ his eyes ask.

Ben has to stop for a moment and let that sink in before he says, "After all those fellows asking for a day off for themselves, here you are asking for some free time for myself?"

"Not without personal gain."

"That makes it more believable."


	25. 25. exhilarating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188608107608/25-exhilarating

Eddington isn't having anyone other than himself maintaining security updates on the Defiant. Sisko isn’t having anyone other than himself, Sisko, supervise that. Not that his security needs to be closely watched, but the ship should be fully powered and the system attended to during the update. He would be jealous if anyone else was in charge.

The atmosphere on the bridge makes Michael feel nostalgic whenever his duty brings him there. He's served aboard a dozen ships or so, and the friendly talk lining the work has always been dear to him. He slips in the thought that Benjamin is as protective over the  _ Defiant _ as any captain ("or anyone who's aiming at becoming a captain; I don't keep my hopes low with you, you know") would be about theirs. He feels relieved at seeing that the others accept his words; it feels nice to be part of this team, even if that will only last until he's done with the computer.

It lasts a little longer, though. The last stroke is fixing something via Kira's console, and everyone else is consumed in conversation. Michael gets his task over with rather quickly but he doesn't want to interrupt. He stands next to the captain's chair, his smile somewhat awkward, until Ben notices him. When he does, though, he doesn't listen to the brief but conclusive report Michael has on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he takes Michael by the elbow and beams at him. "Done? Beautiful. Great job. Now we're supposed to take her for a walk to see if everything's working. What about a  _ little _ trip to Bajor? If we give her warp nine, we'll both have an exhilarating trip and be back in time for our lunch break."

Dax laughs. "So that speech about Bajoran fruit ice you gave me in the morning was to recruit me? I'm in."

"Fruit ice?" Kira plays offended. "I won't leave without a bottle of firewater after all this computer nonsense!"

Ben turns to look at Michael. "The final say?"

The latter throws his hands up. "I don't exactly have a shopping list on me but that sounds good." 

"I'm glad you approve."


	26. 26. letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188608140958/26-letter
> 
> In the prompt list I'm following, there were two prompts for day 26. I went with both.

When Michael wants to be, he's the master of his emotions. Today he isn't, and no one around him knows what to do about that. It's nothing serious; his eyes are just not exactly dry, and he can let out a small sigh.

It's so unusual that Ben is on the subject in no time when they get a word with each other. "Are you alright?"

Michael sounds like sniffing, which is probably just an auditory hallucination. "I'm fine. Got a letter from home, that's all."

"Oh? Something up back there?"

"What? No. No– Wait, you don't get it. A letter!" He fumbles in his pockets. "Of course I left it in my quarters... Okay.  _ A letter. _ A piece of paper written all over in real blackleaf ink. Reading handwritten letters is  _ something _ , I killed half a day on it. But, believe me, the experience is unique."

"Anything new, then?"

"Another nephew, for example. I mean, I knew already, but do you think a subspace letter could have that little handprint on it?"

He sighs again, pulling himself together with a visible effort. 

His smile still gives him away.


	27. 26. rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188608184443/26-rain
> 
> In the prompt list I'm following, there were two prompts for day 26. I went with both.

"It's going to be a long one," Michael says, looking through something on his padd. 

They're still the only ones who have made it to the briefing room. And Michael definitely didn't have a subordinate look through crime activity reports, so that he could come early.

Ben is busy with his own paperwork, so it takes him more than a moment to realise he's heard something and look up. "Truth is born in arguments."

Michael stares at him. "What?"

"That's the point of meeting up with others, even if that takes time. Yes, we all know the situation, we all know who is going to be optimistic and who is going to rain on that. But that helps us to see the full picture. If it makes you feel better, I'll send them some reminders in a couple of minutes. They are usually more punctual."

Michael smiles and waves his padd. "No need to do that, at least not with our dear constable. Judging by some reports just in, he's busy trying to frame Quark again. It's going– Well, it _ may _ be a long time before he gets back to our mortal business. Oh, and I think that Major Kira has some trouble docking."

"Looks like we have some free time." Ben returns to his padd.

"And I suggest we spend it _ not _ arguing. Did Jake show you that story he's been working on?"

"What do you think I'm up to?"

"Is it good?" Michael teases, walking over to him to have a look as well.

"You _ bet._"


	28. 27. asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188635684128/27-asleep

Night shifts are a blessing few can appreciate. The more people are asleep, the fewer problems they're likely to create, at least statistically. After you've checked a newly docked ship, you're unlikely to hear about them again, not until morning; the night travellers prefer it peaceful and quiet. 

If Odo could hear Michael’s thoughts, he would probably grunt and and remind him that the crimes committed at night usually provide the investigator with more trouble but Michael is fairly certain Odo is too busy regenerating to give him a mind check.

The Caitian trader who's just come in for a cargo inspection is an old pal in possession of an exemplary record _ and _ two inch claws, so they have a small and very polite chat as Michael looks over the crates Xanta Chi is hoping to have emptied by the end of her stay. It only takes him a promise to mention her goods to his friends here before she starts putting a long speech about some very specific items she has for sale.

He stops her the moment she unwraps a small stone statue of the cutest bat he's ever seen. "I know this one. I'm buying it."

"Su_rrr_e, if you want to. We all need a suppo_rrr_tive spi_rrr_it f_rrr_om time to time. But I've neve_rrr _ hea_rrr_d you complaining about having too much on your shoulde_rrr_s.

"Neither will you. It's not for me."

Xanta Chi barrens her fangs in a resemblance of a smile. "I'll knock the p_rrr_ice down for you, f_rrr_iend. The w_rrr_apping is f_rrr_ee, choose whateve_rrr _ you like."

He smiles absently, weighing the statue in his hand. He could give it to Ben first thing in the morning, before going to sleep. That's probably not as romantic as breakfast in bed but, well, maybe it counts as well?


	29. 28. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188660145893/28-home

  1. home

"As if the vole infestations weren't enough."

"Be grateful those aren’t tribbles."

Odo's office doesn't bear any resemblance to an office anymore. It's more of a zoo with all those Bolian raccoons climbing the walls, the people, the furniture... everything.

Michael may give him all the _ I've got it under control _ looks he wants but is still covered all over with the fluffy creatures. He's not alone, as a couple more of security officers and a random nurse are also piled with raccoons, but he's the only one still trying to look serious. Ben looks over him and says, "You wouldn't look much different if those were tribbles, though. Are they telepathically making you so protective over them or what?"

"They're babies," Michael points out, trying to pet all the dozen he has on his arms at the same time. "They like heat, body heat included. That's why they settled in that Jefferies tube in the first place. Oh, I think some have made my pockets their home by now... Sounds like it qualifies me unfit for duty until they're removed."

"It sure as hell does, as long as you can't stand up with all those... babies over you." Ben takes another raccoon by the scruff and gently but firmly takes her off his uniform. "Personally, it also qualifies you as their mommy, doesn't it?"

Michael answers him with a nervous chuckle. "Every Bolian I've asked so far swears to the moon they're not going to imprint on me, or chase me like ducklings, or require any special attention... _ after _ they've found someone else for a parent." Ben's look makes him add quickly, "They could prove useful! I could train them to be security animals. _ Maybe._"

"What are you going to name them, then?" Ben picks up a particularly small raccoon and puts him on Michael's head.

"I don't know for sure yet but I might use all the names for you that I can think of _ if you don't remove him now!_"


	30. 29. yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188681105918/29-yes

Michael doesn't have guests really often, so the doorcomm signal comes as a genuine surprise for him. He's even more surprised to see it's Ben behind his door. Ben, however, doesn't give him the time to ask any stupidly obvious questions. "Hi. You busy?"

"Hi yourself. No, not rea–"

"Great. I have a question, maybe a request. I don't know. Just say yes, alright?"

As he speaks, Michael steps away automatically to let his guest in but doesn't say a word. The only sign of intense thinking is a blush (a goddamn cute one) that creeps into his cheeks. Finally, he says, "I'm not answering that before you say what the matter is."

"Oh, come on, you're going to love it."

"Don't sound so disappointed, I'm not refusing yet– Who does the thing involve?"

"You, me, some free time. It's all ready." Ben is all but jumping with impatience. "Just agree. You won't regret it."

Michael decides he shouldn't believe what's come to his mind, just in case. He rubs his face, as if hoping to make it paler. "Well. _ Well_..." He gulps.

Ben decides he's an inch from saying that _ yes _, and adds, "I promise you a seat on the back row. For a better view, you know."

Michael freezes on the spot. "A better view on _ what_?" he asks in an unnaturally calm voice.

"It's 2083 World Cup, one of the best recordings in my collection! Dax said she had a scientific emergency, whether that may be, but the holosuite's already running–"

"_Baseball? _"

"Baseball."

Michael paces halfway through the room. "You know, I have a suggestion too."

"Which is?" Ben grins.

"_Run._"

His tone is still calm. However, when a couch cushion comes flying, Ben begins to doubt he would call _ that _ serenity.


	31. 30. dedication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188769651208/30-dedication

"There are few things that can make me feel like resigning," Michael sighs, but it sounds more like an angry cat hissing. "But those jokes about maple syrup are one of them."

"The only thing that admiral knew about the northern neighbourhood of SF?" Ben sounds sympathetic, with a well hidden hint of amusement.

"Exactly. That's honestly too much for me. We seem to teach Starfleet Academy students so much about the primarily planets of the Federation to prevent just that but– Well, see for yourself how many officers still remember that Vulcan is not a ‘desert planet’.”

"Are they enough of a disappointment to outweigh your dedication to Starfleet?"

"I'm dedicated to other things as well," Michael says proudly. "I've managed to balance them so far, though."

"You remind me of a question that was very popular in my Academy years: _ how long will it take for the Quadrant to become one place? _Now that we're used to naming the continent instead of what used to be a country, we say "Sector Zero" instead of "Earth" more and more. How long will the sectors matter?" Ben doesn't mean it all but there's truth to his words. 

"As long as you have good memories of your birthplace," Michael says without a second thought. "As long as you remember the maples and not just the syrup."


	32. 31. sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vagabonddandelion.tumblr.com/post/188769718833/31-sugar

No idea for a date? Share a bowl of cherries and be lazy together. Michael finds it one of the best ideas he's had in the past few days, and he doesn't hear anyone arguing.

"Ugh. That was a sour one." Ben shakes his head, as if that should help him get rid of the unpleasant taste.

"Want some sugar?"

"If I get any, I won't stop before I've sweetened every single one. That's too much. And too much sugar is bad for your teeth."

"As a general rule, it isn't if your dentist doesn't know. I've got a very good one– Here."

(Seriously how, who needs hands to pass on such a small thing as a cherry?)

"You're right. Yum. So, you don't confess to your dentist _ all _ the sins against your diet?"

"When you put it that way... Eerie. Should I, though?"

"Not if you enjoy things you've done staying with you."

"I brush my teeth before bedtime." Michael suppresses a chuckle.

It gets additional muffling from Ben crying, "Ouch! That was a pit!" 

"Ouch indeed. I'm sorry."

"Then what are you smiling at?"

"Well. Sometimes, higher powers send you cherry pits to see how strong your teeth are–”

"I wish I never asked."


End file.
